Fun on the Road
by Nostalgiah
Summary: Luna and Lincoln have a little fun in the back of a van. [Dedication ONESHOT]


**A/N:**

 **This story is dedicated to my best friend Mitchel. You always help me think of the positives, motivate me, and loyal like a brother so thank you. This one's for you buddy!**

* * *

Growing up, Luna had one dream and one dream only; becoming a Rockstar. She always had a taste for music, but when she went to her first concert to see Mick Swagger, Luna knew she discovered her passion in the sound of Rock! After that day she devoted her whole lifestyle to the genre, from cutting her hair real short to dressing up like a punk.

Lincoln however, didn't have a bone in his body for musical talent like his sister. Sure, his taste in music was very similar to Luna's which furthered their sibling bond, but Lincoln wasn't interested in becoming a rockstar or learning to play an instrument like his sister.

That was until Lincoln's sophomore year in high school where Luna managed to convince him to try it out. Lincoln figured it could help him impress the girls in his class, knowing how to jam out on an instrument.

In the beginning Lincoln sucked, of course, but there may have been some secret musical talent hidden in the Loud blood because after only a year and a half Lincoln was rocking out on the drums.

As time went on, Luna asked if Lincoln was willing to take his new-found talent further by joining her band. Lincoln wasn't interested in being in a rock band since he wanted to be an artist, but he was told he would get paid, and Lincoln knew he could use the money if he wanted to get into art school. So, Lincoln agreed to join the band.

In the beginning they started out slow, playing a couple parties and a school dance, but Luna and the others were determined not to get discouraged. And it payed off, now that they were out playing every weekend and had the reputation of being the hottest band in their area.

They usually limited themselves to playing the rock bars and clubs within their hometown. That may not sound like a lot, but in Royal Woods it gave Luna's band about a dozen regular spots to jam. That helped them to not get burned out playing the same clubs every weekend.

On this particular weekend though, Luna and Lincoln had the chance of playing a well-known club located out of their town. It was a great chance for Luna and her band to be heard by a lot of people and make some big money, so they decided to do it. Lincoln and Luna made the drive to the club Friday afternoon to set up their equipment while the other three members in the band and Luna's roadie, Chunk, ended up getting a motel room as they had all decided to stay the night. So, after setting up and doing a sound check, they all went back to the motel to eat and change before time to play.

After everything was all set, Lincoln, Luna, and the others were getting ready to play the big club for the first time. They jammed through five intense sets, setting the place on fire, and at two in the morning, it ended in a huge success.

When everyone was finished for the night, Luna wanted to make the hour and a half drive back home since she wasn't really big on the idea of sharing a motel room with three other guys, and who knows who else. So, Lincoln told Luna he'd go back with her since they were both still living at home.

They climbed in Luna's van she had bought to carry their equipment, and headed back as soon as they finished their last song, not bothering to stop and change. The drive home was mostly interstate highway so Lincoln knew they would make pretty good time as the speed limit was 65.

After Lincoln and Luna had been driving for about thirty minutes, Luna asked Lincoln to pull off at the next rest stop.

"I gotta go," she said.

The next rest stop came up about five miles down the highway and Lincoln slowed down the van and pulled in. It was nearly deserted at 2:45 in the morning, so Lincoln wasn't worried about letting Luna go in alone.

He sat in the van and watched her as she walked into the rest stop. Oh yeah, he was watching her alright. Lincoln was watching her perfect ass sway from side to side beneath the short leather skirt she wore. He was watching her long gorgeous legs, clad in thigh-highs and perched atop spiked boots carrying her down the sidewalk. Her short brown hair flowing in the light summer breeze. And when Luna came back out of the rest stop, Lincoln was watching her luscious breasts bounce beneath her tight belly shirt as she walked. Lincoln thought he saw a wicked little smile on her full lips as she climbed back into the van. He smiled back, then saw Luna reach into her purse.

"Wanna smoke this before we go?" Luna asked, holding up a joint.

"Sure," Lincoln answered. "Let me just pull the van down here so no one sees us."

Lincoln pulled the van down to the far end of the rest stop parking lot where it was more secluded and Luna fired up the joint. They both smoked it while listening to tunes on the radio.

By the time Lincoln pulled back out onto the highway, Lincoln and Luna both were buzzing good. As they rolled down the interstate, Lincoln looked over at Luna. He couldn't help notice how far up her mini skirt had risen. The damn thing was almost around her waist, but Luna either didn't care or didn't notice.

He was starting to get an erection just from looking at his sister's long legs. Lincoln was glad the van had cruise control and that there wasn't much traffic on the highway, because he was sneaking peeks at Luna as often as he could.

Lincoln didn't know what was coming over him. He had seen Luna in sexy outfits like this, and even less, hundreds of times before, and he never felt like he was feeling now.

" _I mean, sure, she is the hottest woman I know by far, but she is also my sister. A brother shouldn't be feeling like this about his sister, should he?_ " Lincoln thought.

But when Luna leaned back in her seat and stretched her legs up on the console, Lincoln's cock was making an attempt to burst through his pants. The way she was sitting there, all stretched out and absentmindedly playing with her hair, she just looked so damn sexy!

All kinds of mental images began to float through Lincoln's brain as he drove; images of Luna at the pool in a scanty bikini, onstage shaking her tits and ass as she rocked out a tune, prancing through the house in a baby doll nightie. These were all things Lincoln had seen before and never really thought about, until now. Then, there were the mental images of the things he was now wishing he could see; Luna on her knees before him with his cock in her mouth, of her naked, sweaty body on top of him as she rides his cock, her legs over his shoulders while he stares at her pussy just before plunging his tongue into it.

Lincoln couldn't help sneaking peeks at Luna as they rode along. He tried his best to keep things looking natural. Lincoln would glance her way whenever Luna said something to him, or him to her. He tried to look Luna in the eyes, but invariably he'd let his eyes wander over her body.

Lincoln began to worry if he was being inconspicuous. The last thing he wanted to do was to freak Luna out or make her uncomfortable, but from the way she was acting, Luna didn't appear to notice… or did she notice and not mind?

" _Stop it!"_ Lincoln told himself. He was letting his imagination run away with him.

Lincoln decided the best thing to do was to put these thoughts right out of his head. Yep, that's what he was going to do… until he looked at Luna out of the corner of his eye and saw her blatantly staring right at his crotch with that wicked little smile on her lips!

He quickly flicked his eyes back to the road. " _No way_ ," Lincoln thought. " _It's just the darkness playing tricks on me."_

Slowly, Lincoln let his eyes drift Luna's way again, fully expecting her to be staring out the window or somewhere else, but there she was, still staring right at Lincoln with this dreamy look in her eyes. Was she fantasizing? What Lincoln wouldn't do to get inside Luna's head right now, to know her thoughts.

Lincoln had to put it all on hold for the time being because their exit was coming up. He pulled the van off the interstate and ten minutes later Lincoln and Luna were in their driveway.

It was just after 3:30 in the morning and the house was quiet. They came in the back door to the kitchen, where Luna and Lincoln both stopped for a snack and a drink.

"Well, I'm beat," Luna said as she finished snack. "I'm just gonna head on up to bed."

"Yeah, I'm going with you," Lincoln said. Luna turned around and gave him a raised eyebrow look and a smile. "I-I mean, I'm going to bed too," Lincoln corrected himself, causing Luna to giggled.

"Night, little dude," Luna said before placing a kiss on Lincoln's cheek.

"Goodnight, Luna. Great job tonight," He told her.

Lincoln waited for Luna to leave the kitchen before he turned out the lights and headed up to his room. He laid there in bed, thinking about the ride home, thinking about the way Luna had been staring at him, at his stiff crotch with that wicked little smile on her lips.

The more Lincoln thought about it, the more he knew he wanted to fuck his sister. Right or wrong, Lincoln wanted to fuck his sister. The trouble was, Lincoln had no idea how to go about doing that. He couldn't just come right out and tell Luna. He didn't know what to do.

Lincoln just ended up jerking off and falling asleep, thinking there was no way he'd ever get his hands on his sweet sister's body, and a little ashamed of himself for even wanting to.

* * *

Luna and Lincoln drove back again the next day and met up with the others at the motel to hang out and have an informal band meeting before going to the club. Luna had brought along a small suitcase this time because she wanted to change outfits between sets. Later, they all drove over to the club around eight and hung out backstage in the dressing room for an hour before taking the stage promptly at nine.

When they finished their third set, Lincoln hopped off stage and made his way over to the bar, hailing the bartender for a soda. When Lincoln arrived at the bar, the bartender told him the club manager was so pleased with their performance that the he wanted to talk about putting them on their regular rotation.

This was great news and Lincoln told the bartender to tell the manager they'd talk about their schedule. Lincoln wanted to tell Luna the good news, so he began roaming the club looking for her. Ruth, our bass player, said she saw Luna heading back towards the dressing room, so he headed backstage.

In Lincoln's excitement to find his sister, he never gave a second thought about just walking into the room. Lincoln threw the dressing room door open, and that's when he saw Luna standing in front of the mirror in just a thong.

"Oh shit, Luna, I'm sorry!" Lincoln said, putting his hand in front of him to block his vision.

"Well, you gonna stand there or you gonna close the door?" Luna asked. Lincoln shut the door behind him and turned his back while Luna slipped into an ultra-short dress. "You can turn around now," she told him. Lincoln turned back around and she was slightly grinning at him.

"Luna, I'm so sorry. I-I forgot you were going to change tonight," Lincoln said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, bro," Luna said as she was putting on her thigh high boots. "What was so important that you had to rush in here like that?"

Lincoln told her what the bartender had told him, and Luna became as excited about it as he was. However, Lincoln was even more excited about what just happened, and especially Luna telling him not to worry about it. And the front of Lincoln's pants showed how excited he was. It was useless to even try to hide it, but embarrassing all the same. Lincoln knew Luna could clearly see it, and knowing that made him get that much harder. He caught her looking at him and expected her to do or say something that would add to his present embarrassment, but Luna was really cool about it.

"I guess I'll see you onstage in a few minutes," was all Luna said as she walked past Lincoln and out the door, leaving Lincoln standing alone in the dressing room with a raging hard on.

The rest of the night Lincoln could hardly make eye contact with Luna. When the band finally finished performing for the night, Luna asked Lincoln if he was going to drive her home. Since he didn't have a change of clothes to wear the next night, Lincoln decided to take her back home.

They both left the club in Luna's van and headed down the interstate. It was a pretty quiet drive back, though Luna did try on a few occasions to start up a conversation. But Lincoln was still too ashamed and embarrassed about what had happened to do much talking. So, they mostly sat in silence.

Finally, Luna asked Lincoln to stop at the next rest stop. He pulled into the same one they had stopped at the night before and Luna got out and went inside. When she returned, she asked Lincoln if he would pull the van down to the end of the parking lot. Lincoln assumed Luna wanted to smoke another joint, like last night, so he moved the van and shut the motor off. However, instead of firing up a joint, Luna got up and moved to the rear of the van.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Lincoln asked her.

"Why don't you come back here and find out?" Luna said in an odd tone.

Puzzled, Lincoln turned around to look, and what he saw almost caused him to cum in his pants. The parking lot lights illuminated the inside of the van enough so that he could see Luna lying on the carpeted floor in the back of the empty van. Her dress was now in a wad beside her and all she had on was her boots and a thong.

"L-Luna? What the…" Lincoln uttered before Luna interrupted him.

"Isn't this what you wanted~?" Luna asked with a seductive smile. "Come on, Linc, I saw the way you were looking at me going home last night. And when you walked in on me tonight back in the dressing room… I saw the way your cock got hard both times~."

"B-but tonight was an a-accident," Lincoln told her.

"Maybe, but seeing your big hard cock gave me all the courage I needed."

"C-courage?" Lincoln asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I've wanted to fuck you for years, little brother. But I always thought you wouldn't go along with it or that you just didn't have any interest in me. But when I saw your cock all nice and hard like that, I knew I turned you on. So, come back here, will you? I want you right here and right now," Luna said with a wink.

Lincoln couldn't believe his ears, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity slide either. He climbed in the back of the van and Luna patted the floor beside her. Lincoln sat down beside her and she smiled at him before leaning over and gently kissing her brother's lips.

Luna then reached down and pulled off Lincoln's shoes and socks while he lifted his shirt up and over his head. She deftly began undoing Lincoln's belt and the button on his jeans, then lowered the zipper before she grabbed Lincoln's pants near his ankles and pulled them off. Lincoln's cock sprang out and pointed upwards at her. Luna cooed when she saw it as she slid back up beside Lincoln and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock.

"Nice and big," Luna whispered. "Just the way I like them~."

Luna leaned down and began kissing Lincoln deeply on the lips, her tongue shooting into his mouth to wrestle with his as her hand stroked up and down the length of her brother's erection. Lincoln reached up and began to fondle one of her magnificent breasts, pinching and pulling on the nipple and making his sister moan into his mouth in doing so. Her lips then left his as Luna began kissing and nibbling her way down Lincoln's neck, chest, and belly until she was kneeling between his legs.

Then her soft, wet tongue was licking up and down the entire length of Lincoln's aching shaft, swirling and flicking around the head while her hand gently squeezed his swollen balls. When Lincoln's cock was slick with her spit, she stroked it with her hand while taking his balls into her mouth, one at a time, and sucking on them.

Lincoln felt Luna's tongue travel downward even further, until she was licking around his anus. This, along with her hand stroking his shaft, almost caused him to lose it. But then Luna moved back up to the tip of Lincoln's cock again and opened her mouth wide. He watched as about half of his cock slipped into her mouth.

Luna wrapped her full lips around the shaft and began bobbing up and down on it. She held Lincoln's cock straight out from his hips while she sucked. This angle enabled her to take all but a couple of inches down her throat. With her other hand she rubbed Lincoln's balls with her palm while her middle finger gently probed her brother's anus.

"Your cock is so gorgeous, I can't wait to have it inside me~," Luna moaned.

She quickly pulled her thong off and straddled Lincoln. Reaching back, she grabbed his cock and placed it at the entrance of her naked, dripping pussy. Slowly, Luna started to sit back on Lincoln until he felt his blood engorged cockhead slip inside her, then she slammed herself down on his entire length, letting a long, loud moan escape her lips as she did.

Luna began riding Lincoln's thick cock like a wild bronco, alternating between bouncing up and down on it and grinding her hips back and forth with his cock buried fully inside her. Luna leaned forward so Lincoln could suck on her nipples while his hands latched on to her ass and helped her move.

Lincoln then saw Luna discarded her thong and reached for it. The garment was drenched in her juices, and he brought it up to his nose and mouth. He inhaled deeply, letting Luna's scent fill his nostrils and making his head spin before he began sucking on the thong, tasting her sweet juices on it.

Luna was moaning and grunting as she rode her brother's cock, and soon announced that she was about to cum. With a series of "Oh's" and "Ah's", Luna ground her pussy down hard on Lincoln's cock then arched her back and threw her head back. She let out a high-pitched squeal as her entire body shook.

Lincoln could feel her pussy tighten around his cock and her juices run down over his balls as she came. He reached up and pinched both of Luna's nipples while she shook, then she collapsed on top of him, his cock still embedded deep inside her.

After a minute, Lincoln gently rolled Luna off his chest and got up. He moved around behind her and helped Luna up to her hands and knees. She turned her head back and smiled, totally receptive to Lincoln's oncoming assault. He reached down and guided his thick cock back into her juicy pussy and began fucking her hard.

Lincoln had to grab Luna's hips to keep from knocking her over as he pounded in and out of her. His sweaty hips made loud smacking noises every time he bumped against her sweaty ass, and Luna thrust back at me, matching his every thrust in perfect rhythm. She moaned and chirped as Lincoln fucked his older sister with all that he was worth, and soon he could feel his cum begin to rise from his balls.

"Oh, Luna, I'm gonna cum~!" Lincoln moaned as he continued his relentless assault on his sister's ass.

"Cum in my mouth. I wanna taste you," Luna pleaded with him.

Lincoln jabbed his cock into her a couple more times then pulled out. Luna quickly spun around and laid down on her belly facing him, lifting herself up on her elbows. Lincoln pointed his cock at her open mouth just as he started to cum.

Thick, hot gobs of cum began spurting from his cock, landing in Luna's mouth, on her face and in her brown pixie hair. Lincoln pumped his shaft with his hand and shot what he thought was about a quart of cum all over her. When he was finished, Lincoln shoved his cock against Luna's lips which she happily opened for him, and sucked the last drops of cum out of him, making her brother shiver all over.

Lincoln looked down at Luna. She was a mess, with cum dripping off her cheeks, forehead, nose and chin, but from the look in her eyes, she thoroughly enjoyed it. Luna smiled back up at Lincoln, still with his deflating cock in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, tastes so good~," Luna said, licking her lips. "I love your cum, bro. Got any more?"

Lincoln found a towel that Luna had in her changing bag and she used it to clean herself up. Luna later did produce a joint from her purse and they both smoked it while lying in each other's arms in the back of the van.

Lincoln looked at the dashboard clock and discovered they had been parked at the rest stop for nearly an hour and a half, so Lincoln and Luna decided they'd best get moving. Lincoln slipped on his jeans and t-shirt and climbed back up front to start the van. He had to turn the defrosters on "high" to clear the fogged-up windows before they could pull out. Luna climbed into the passenger seat still completely naked except for her boots, but with dress in hand.

"What? I like being naked. I don't want to put it on just yet," Luna told him as she leaned back in her seat, putting her pierced nipples on display.

"I'm not complaining," Lincoln said with a grin before pulling out of the parking lot.

They pulled into their driveway at about 4:10 in the morning. Luna reluctantly slipped back into her dress and they quietly went into the house. But once they got inside, Luna and Lincoln couldn't keep their hands off each other. Their lips were locked and their hands were in each other's crotches. Lincoln had two fingers buried in Luna's pussy while she unzipped his jeans and was stroking his cock to full length.

"Let's go upstairs," Luna quietly moaned which Lincoln readily agreed.

He followed behind her, eyeing Luna's ass swaying before him as they went to the staircase. By the time they reached the stairs, Lincoln was so hot and bothered he couldn't wait. He grabbed Luna's hips and pulled her to him, grinding his cock against her ass. Luna began to moan softly, until Lincoln reached down and undid his jeans and let them fall around his ankles.

"What are you doing?" Luna whispered. Lincoln pushed Luna's short dress up over her hips and bent her forward. "Linc, no! We can't here! What if Mom and Dad…"

Luna began to say before Lincoln thrusted his cock hard into her. With Luna's hands on the third step, Lincoln fucked Luna hard, pounding his rock-hard cock in and out of her. He reached up and unzipped her dress and pulled it down so it was bunched up around her waist before leaning forward and fondling her swaying breasts. Luna had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning too loud.

Their heat, along with the risk of being caught by their parents or sisters, was just too much and Luna came quickly and violently, grinding her hips back against Lincoln with her juices running down her legs.

Lincoln was right behind her, and once again he pulled his cock out of Luna's dripping pussy. Luna quickly turned around and sat on the step in front of him, and Lincoln shoved his cock in her mouth and exploded, shooting his cum into the back of her throat while she jerked his shaft. Luna sucked Lincoln dry, this time getting all of his load in her mouth and swallowing hungrily.

"Now that's an encore," Luna sighed before kissing Lincoln's cock one last time.

Not wanting to press their luck any further, Lincoln and Luna quickly got up and went up to their rooms. Lincoln slept like a baby, dreaming of fucking his sister over and over again. It was a dream that had come true, for they have continued screwing each other every chance they got.

It sure does make those long rides home from the clubs more enjoyable.


End file.
